


Pacification

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Bondage, Diapers, Humiliation, Multi, Scat, Soiling, Watersports, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Arfoire has had enough with those damn CPUs, and she has the perfect plan to defeat them! An ancient artifact is rumored to be housed in some ruins, made exactly for that purpose! But does she know how to use it...?





	Pacification

Arfoire was on her own quest. A quest to thwart those damn CPUs and their reigns over their lands! To secure them all under herself, the Deity of Sin, and to lead the nations in an era of fear and evil!

The mere thought of it made her giggle slightly.

The quest led her to this spot here. Ancient ruins buried deep in the mountains. The monsters guarding it were no match for Arfoire’s spear and magic, and the quickly fell before her might. These ruins held something very important. There was a tool that was supposed to subdue someone, completely sap their power from them, and render them useless… Such a weapon was something that Arfoire simply deserved to own and would be perfect for beating those brats!

She couldn’t help but let her mind wander as she ventured forth. It had been a while since she was on a good old-fashioned dungeon crawl, though the enemies were so week, it lent itself well to little trains of thought. What could the weapon be? A gun seemed too high-tech for the ancient times, so… Perhaps a bow that… injects some sort of poison? Or just a magical staff? Something that she could use from afar would be nice. The only ones that could possibly thwart her then would be… the twin babies, and the marksman brat…

A large door barred the way deep in the dungeon. Runes were placed about it, some faded with time, others etched into the stone itself. Arfoire rubbed her cheek in thought, racking her mind to read it. It seemed to be spelling out some sort of puzzle… Hit the runes in a certain order to open the way. Once the solution dawned on Arfoire, she cracked a smirk and snapped her fingers.

A massive rumble rocked the old ruins as the large door simply exploded into pebbles from Arfoire magic, eliciting a hoity laugh as she stepped through the dusty doorway, careful not to trip on the rocks. She had no time for childish puzzles!

It was only a few minutes more of walking before she came to the dungeon’s end; signified with the large chest at the far end of the room. Braziers burned beside it, highlighting the timeless gold sheen of the chest, making it sparkle before the witch’s eyes. As if she needed any more reason to want the chest…

Stepping forward, heels clicking against the echoing stone floor, she approached the chest and placed her hands on top, briefly sensing if it was trapped. The old fools were too confident in their dumb puzzle to put more security in here! They never expected someone as wicked as she to come through.

She gave the chest a kick to unlock it, then used the end of her spear to tilt it up, swinging the lid open with a heavy thud.

A brilliant light shown forth from its depth, making Arfoire briefly shield her eyes before it began to die down. She could already feel the power pouring out of… whatever was in here. It was certainly powerful! Even stronger than she had imagined!

Finally, now able to see, she leaned down, fishing into the chest to retrieve her prize… Something small, curved, smooth…

A pacifier.

Arfoire stood frozen in shock at it. It was just a pacifier. A small, plastic toy meant to keep babies’ mouths occupied! This wasn’t even a weapon! This didn’t even qualify as a trinket!

“Ugh! What’s so important about this?!” Arfoire barked angrily, waving it around the little loop. It was a dark purple in shade with a pink nipple. Something that at least slightly fit the witch’s general color scheme, but that didn’t make her like it any more!

But she could still feel the magic flowing from this… thing. No matter how dumb it was, it was unquestionably powerful. How to use this to weaken the goddesses, though…? She tried a few things while standing in the treasure room, like wearing it like a ring and pointing it, activating it with her own magic, and holding it up to the light.

Nothing worked.

“They couldn’t even leave instructions for the damn thing…” Arfoire hissed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes, trying to soothe the headache of frustration she was starting to have.

There’s one thing she didn’t try though… It wouldn’t make sense to have to force it in the CPU’s mouths, after all, how would she even get it there?

But if she put it in her mouth… maybe it acted like an enchanted ring or necklace, where she had to wear it to make it work? Then it’d give her a spell that would render the CPUs helpless! That had to be it, it was the only other logical step.

Turning it over one last time, trying to see if she just missed something obvious, she let out a sigh, and pushed the nipple into her mouth.

It seemed accurate to the pacifiers of modern day… Didn’t feel hard or antiquated at all. With a blush on her cheeks, Arfoire sucked on it a few times, the sound echoing in the large treasure room, which only made her realize just how silly she must’ve looked.

She didn’t feel any different. She felt like an idiot, of course, but as she sucked at the pacifier, hands on her hips impatiently waiting for something to happen, she realized that the air was getting different. It was like the pacifier was finally starting to activate! She grinned, feeling smug satisfaction of having figure out its secrets. Now, what did it actually do…?

Her mental question was answered a second later when the pacifier twitched, and two long lines of material wrapped around Arfoire’s head, keeping the pacifier firmly in place.

“Mmmh? A’h ‘ell?!” Arfoire gasped, loud mumbles of displeasure and protest lift from the corners of the witch’s mouth as she grabbed at the accursed thing, tugging and pulling at it roughly to no avail. It just wouldn’t give in the slightest! Any headway she made was pulled right back in, forcing her to continually suck on it! She’d have to use her own magic to nullify it or something.

Her hands squeezed the pacifier’s ring, trying to use that as a point of leverage for her magic, but that only seemed to trigger the piece into its next phase. More ribbon shot out of the ring, wrapping around her wrists to bind them together. Arfoire started to pull her arms away, away from the pacifier so they wouldn’t be affected by anything else. But the ribbons were already transferred, and her arcane bondage had more plans in mind.

They shot down to her legs as she gasped, looking down to observe them wrapping around her ankles, forcefully pulling her legs together to do so. The ribbons didn’t disconnect from her wrists either, so she was completely bound together like that, unable to move much besides a little squirm here and a slight bounce. Anything else and she knew she’d fall over. She just had to stay still and focus on channeling her magic! Simple. She’d burn these ribbons down in no time.

Of course, that was her plan until she felt her arms being pulled down to her ankles. Her body stayed upright for the most part, while her torso was being forced down, bending over at the waist until her ankles and wrists were stuck together, without a single centimeter of wiggle room. Arfoire tried to wrestle her way out of it, even if it would just give her a little bit more space, but all she succeeded in was throwing off her balance and sending her falling forward.

Landing on her face with a thud, she let out a dull groan, muffled by the pacifier that she instinctively sucked on a couple more times. The situation wasn’t completely to plan. But the binding seemed to have finished, and now she could focus on freeing herself. Closing her eyes, she began to mumble, focusing on burning the ribbons. She might get a little singed, but a few burns were worth getting out of this damn hogtie!

That’s when she felt something new and unfamiliar from behind her. Her focus immediately broke and she tried turning her head to see what was going on. It was like something was squeezing her hips and rubbing against her…

Her eyes widened when she saw the source; a thick, stark white diaper was now adorning her waist! Her skirt was completely gone, too! She grumbled angrily, wiggling the now padded butt back and forth into the air, as if her struggle would just make it come off. She only succeeded in making it crinkle so very noticeably in the echoing room.

She couldn’t feel her panties on underneath… Did it just outright replace her panties with this childish garment?! Her face was red, hot with humiliation and anger. The Deity of Sin shouldn’t be treated like this!

Calm, calm. She just had to stay calm. Fortunately, nobody was here to watch. She had time to break out of this. Taking a few deep breaths to make sure she was calm, she started charging her magic. Fortunately, there wasn’t much more that it could do to her so she was safe…

Her dark energy built up in her, and the dark purple aura began to spew from about her. She cackled softly, it would be easy at this rate… Just a massive energy explosion, centered on herself, will tear it all to shreds!

“Mmmrrrrr!” She let out a muffled roar of power into her pacifier gag and released all the energy, ready for freedom to take her once more.

But it didn’t come.

Her arms and legs wiggled, but she was no closer to freedom than she was a minute prior. The only thing that changed was-

Arfoire’s eyes went wide and she wildly shook her head as the pressure suddenly hit her ass like a truck. She really needed the bathroom! Her bowels went from empty to full in the span of time it took her to charge her damn spell! And no matter how much she strained herself to keep it contained, it was just forcing its way out…!

The first load was deposited into her diaper with loud, wet squelching noises as the thick waste piled together rapidly. Arfoire’s eyes rolled back and a dull moan left her covered mouth, a few lines of drool spilling out. The relief she felt from letting it all go, just because of how backed up it all was, felt absolutely amazing.

The warmth rapidly spread across her ass like melted butter, only to be joined by the next load, and seconds later, the next. Each bowel movement practically forced her body to shift back to help it all get out, or perhaps the sheer magnitude of it was pulling her body back more.

She could feel the material of her diaper being pulled back, trying to slide down her legs to make room for more waste, but the cursed tapes were too secure to budge even an inch. It all piled in, thicker and thicker, warm and massive, bulging out disgustingly against the diaper seat. Arfoire couldn’t even begin the thought process needed to stop it. Her mind was completely gone, lost to the pleasures of completely ruining her diaper.

The squishing noises gradually subsided as it all collected, settling into place. A good few inches had been added onto the diaper thanks to all its contents, and it was severely weighed down towards the floor. It was well past her mid-thigh by the time she finished. Even when she thought the last of it was over, a little bit more snaked its way out, making her mumbled nonsensically into her pacifier as it moved in the collective mass of waste she had accrued.

It was done… But her mind was so scattered. Arfoire knew she had to break out of the binding still, but she felt so tired after that massive movement. Her hands clenched and relaxed a few times, trying to get her strength back as she attempted to get her thoughts back.

The effort was just too much. All her energy was sapped away, not even a tiny bit for a spell that could make her a little more comfortable. The energy she could muster up for her magic left her as soon as she gathered it, with a telltale hiss from between her bound legs. The little magic she had in her was being peed out into her diaper, staining the last few parts of it that remained white into a yellow that gradually darkened as her magic kept trying to recharge.

Her mind eventually pieced together that she’d be fine, that she could just free herself later. Soon enough, her mind was at ease enough with that, and the strange comfort that was the squishy warm mass spilling across her plump rear, that she soon began to doze off, the suckling of the pacifier echoing across the empty treasure room, accompanied by the soft, linger sound of her diaper getting soaked.

The CPUs stepped carefully through the ruins, noting all the signs that Arfoire had been through there. Monsters half beaten, loot scattered about, rubble where blockades once were… A complete lack of caring or tact was completely Arfoire’s MO.

“Sooo what’s she here for again?” Neptune mumbled as she leapt off a crumbling column, swinging her sword idly like she was sparring with invisible monsters.

“Some sort of ultra-weapon,” Noire answered with a slight roll of her eyes. “Weren’t you paying attention to Histoire’s debriefing? It’s supposed to be our big weakness, something we can’t counter at all. If she got her hands on it, we’d be in a lot of trouble.”

“Hm? Up ahead… That’s quite a bit of rubble,” Vert observed, pointing her spear forward to gesture at the doorway. Well, what was left of a doorway. The runes once etched on it were long since ruined, the rock having fallen way and crumbled to the ground, while the rest where completely obliterated by an explosion. “Something important must be in there…”

“If that hag is still here, she’s a damn idiot. It’s been long enough since she was found coming in here…” Blanc swung her hammer over her shoulder as she and Neptune led the way in, carefully stepping over the heavy stones dotting the path. “Come on out! We’re not going easy on you!”

Nobody answered. It was silent, and it stretched a little bit farther, hard to see what was at the end… The only thing they could hear was… dripping? It was a rhythmic noise, like almost like a click than anything.

Suspiciously, they all stepped forward weapons at the ready. The rhythmic noise gradually grew louder the more they walked, and it all opened up into a large room, an open chest at the end…

Along with Arfoire’s bent over body, squirming gently while a massively full diaper sagged and swayed behind her, in full view of the CPUs.

“Oh, gross!” Noire gasped, immediately checking out of the situation and walking off to the side, rubbing her face.

Neptune giggled as she skipped over to meet up with Arfoire, the witch turning up at her, eyes wide at first, before shooting the spunky goddess a sharp glare. She didn’t seem to happy to see her.

“Heheh. Look kinda cozy down there, Arbore!” Nep-Nep giggled, squatting down to get a better look at her, unknowingly (uncaringly) flashing Arfoire her white and light blue panties, a sharp reminder of what Arfoire lost in the pursuit for power. The hag’s diaper was so big and bulging, clearly filled to the brim with her shit. How long had she been here? To fill it up that much… and why was she even wearing it? “Mind if I enjoy you? You’ve never looked so relaxed!”

“Neptune, we should probably figure out what did it to her,” Vert remarked, making her way over and giving the stink pile that was Arfoire’s butt a wide berth as she went to check the chest. Perhaps it was something in there. Blanc stood guard at the door, just to make sure nothing was guarding Arfoire here, as if she were the new treasure here.

“Yeah yeah,” Neptune grumbled, waving her hand a little as she inspected Arfoire closer. “Should we free her? She can’t really do much like this.”

“That’s what I’m wondering… It’s the right thing to do…” Noire sighed as she checked the edges of the room.

Neptune paused and looked at Arfoire while she looked back, cheeks puffed out in thought.

Arfoire got an idea at that moment. Neptune was just enough of an idiot to fall for this, and she was in the perfect position to make it work!

She looked up at Planeptune’s CPU with sad eyes, tilting her face slightly to gesture to the pacifier sticking out of her mouth proudly. Her eyes met Neptune’s, then gestured down at the paci, trying her best to articulate her need for it to be removed.

“Eh? Oh, that. Can’t really talk with it, huh…?” She mumbled, frowning a bit before shrugging, leaning it to nab the little trinket out of her mouth.

Arfoire smirked as she felt the pacifier’s power rising as Neptune took hold of the ring and tugged.

In the next moment, the ribbons shot out of the pacifier and bound Neptune’s wrists, causing her to recoil with a sudden gasp. Arfoire laughed the best she could from around her gag as the other CPUs took notice and ran over to figure out what was wrong.

“Sh-She did something! Grrrr… I-I can break these binds…” Neptune grumbled, starting to wiggle her wrists back and forth frantically to try and weaken the material or something to break free, but the stuff felt like it wasn’t budging at all!

“Ugh! You’re such a pain! You need to stop touching everything you come across, you dolt!” Noire sighed, getting out her sword. “Hold your arms out and stand still. I’ll just cut you free.” Neptune pouted, but did as she was told while the ribbons felt like they were just getting tighter and tighter. Noire’s blade was raised high in the air, and with a steady and measured hand, she swung down on the fabric between Neptune’s wrists!

But they simply held firm, the blade bounced right off it, not cutting through even a little.

Then the ribbons retaliated. They snaked along the blade and bound themselves around Noire’s wrists, making her drop her sword in shock as she too began to squirm. There was still a line of ribbon connecting the two CPUs, and it suddenly contracted, pulling the two together, their wrists bound all together now while Blanc and Vert stared on in confusion.

“Y-You idiot! Why’d you have to touch her?! Now we’re both stuck like this!” Noire barked, starting to dig her boots into the floor for better leverage, but it was no use. Even her goddessly might was no hope against these accursed bindings. Her head turned to the onlooking CPUs and she practically growled. “Why aren’t you two doing anything?!”

The two shared a look before they sighed and rushed forward, both grabbing one of Noire’s arms and starting to pull, in an attempt to break it off through just brute force, while Noire pulled in the other direction.

The ribbons were ready, though. From Noire’s wrist bindings they came, wrapping around the wrists of the Leanbox and Lowee CPUs, and yanking them together as well, having essentially partitioned off the goddesses into pairs.

“Good thinking! Now we’re all stuck!” Blanc spat at Noire, who was too angry to really feel embarrassed over her mistake. She should’ve known better than to get them roped into it, but it was worth a shot, right?

“Let’s try and be calm about this. We can still move, so let’s try and make our way out swiftly, and perhaps Histoire knows what this is, and how to break us out,” Vert said, trying to remain calm and keep the heated girls from getting any angrier. Everyone seemed to be in agreement for the moment, but in the next moment, the plans were going to change.

The wrist binds on the four girls shot down to their ankles, swiftly moving to wrap around them, too fast for them to even begin any attempts to evade.

“Wh-What’s it doing?!” Noire squeaked, bouncing a little in place.

“Is… Is it tying us up like her?” Vert mused, looking over at the hogtied Arfoire, who was watching on with a cocky smirk.

“Oh, it better not be! I’m not ending up like that… that…!” Blanc stammered, trying to muster up the will to do… something, but it was all hopeless!

The bindings connecting the CPUs’ wrists and ankles retracted, pulling the girls together, their faces stopping mere centimeters apart, leaving them face to face, noses touching, lips almost brushing together.

There was a stunned silence as they waited for what was next. They knew it wasn’t over, there was more left, they just knew it. That’s when the ribbons moved around their heads, and pulled them together with a single strap, the girls’ forced to kiss their partners as their bindings seemingly finished.

“Mmmm!” They all let out the muffled whines of protest into their kisses, wanting quite possibly anything as opposed to this. There was no way they could get out of this position now. The whole while, they could hear Arfoire’s soft chuckling from by the chest.

A few more moments passed, waiting. Waiting for something left, waiting for something to finish this.

The resounding sounds of bwoomf! filled their air as all their panties practically exploded out into their new, clean diapers, snowy white that almost shined against the flames of the braziers. A collective groan left their lips, and they glanced at one another. There was only one option left to them. If they all went HDD and used their collective powers, surely, surely the binds would give in!

There was a slight nod between them to confirm this, and they began to gather their energy all at once. The powers of their nations’ Shares filled their bodies, giving them strength… All they needed was to unleash it and transform!

But as they let out their transformation energy, they were shocked when… absolutely nothing happened. They shared worried glances, unsure of what had even just happened. But the pressure hit them moments later.

Simultaneously, the CPUs of Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox all began to use their diapers, a chorus of almost wet squishing noises coming from the four while all their waste found its new home in their diapers.

Disgusted groans and whines passed between them, all squirming in discomfort as the warm, thick masses filled their pamps, pressing against their heavenly rears, getting so, so dirty…

They couldn’t squirm much more, or else they might risk losing balance and falling over, making their situations much, much worse. The taller girls, Noire and Vert, had to keep themselves as steady as possible… Their attempts to transform only weakened them further, and they were just so tired after that mental exertion… A feeling of dread hung heavily about the girls as it dawned on them that they’d be stuck like this for a while…

Perhaps the Candidates would find them soon…


End file.
